


Bits and Pieces 02

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Kurobas meme drabbles from tumblr. For various people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i think this turned out more like “TAKAO’S LIPS ARE PERFECT OK” instead of being attracted to someone’s lips
> 
> for haatomune@tumblr

Midorima doesn’t know when he started noticing Takao’s lips as something more than those flapping things that he wishes would just shut up,  _please_.

Truthfully, they’re still that most of the time with Takao’s incessant chattering, always a teasing word tumbling out unheeded, but sometimes (more times than Midorima would care to admit actually) they’re more than just a constant annoyance.

Sometimes they’re kind of brilliant, with their right words, encouraging and hitting so close to the truth. Sometimes they’re kind of pretty, curved at the corners and directed at him. And sometimes (just sometimes, Midorima has to repeat to himself because if he forgets it might no longer just be sometimes) they’re kind of perfect; perfect when they’re partly open just after he finishes his unnecessary monologues; perfect when they’re close to his ear, almost touching but not quite, voice soft as they tell him all sorts of things; perfect when they’re swollen and shiny, thoroughly kissed, breath grazing past in short puffs.

But out of all those Midorima thinks Takao’s lips are the most perfect when he brushes the tips of his fingers against the soft bottom lip, lingering maybe a little longer than he intends and they purse just the tiniest bit and kisses the tip, smiling from his lips to his eyes.


	2. Sphallolalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i’m sorry i don’t know how to flirtatious talk so flirtatious talk = cheesy pick up lines for me  
> it went downhill from there
> 
> ty to sei for giving me cheesy pick-up lines
> 
> for steamedmantou@tumblr

“Hey Shin-chan, Shin-chan.”

Midorima shifts from his position on the couch, head still turned to the book, one of his leisure reads as opposed to the huge medical text books that usually takes up his attention. He prods his lover-roommate on the shoulder and is rewarded by a grunt. Thankfully Takao is well-versed in the language of ‘Shin-chan is just being shy’ and readily translates that as acknowledgement to his presence.

“Hey Shin-chan, do you have a bandage?”

That got his attention. Midorima puts down the book on his lap and turns to him. “Wait, you’re hurt?”

Takao nods. “Sure am—”

Midorima starts to get up, presumably to actually get a bandage, but freezes midway when Takao continues.

“— I got hurt falling for you.”

“What?”

Takao chuckles and Midorima wonders if he did hurt himself, maybe in the head or something.

“I’ve got another one! I got a call from God the other day.”

“Why would—”

“He called to tell me to give back one of his angels.” Takao cuts in, grin splitting his face in half. Midorima twitches.

“Takao, what are—”

“Shin-chan is like a broom.”

“Excuse me?”

“Because you sweep me off my feet!” Takao declares in a flourish, arms outstretched. Midorima looks at him like he sorely wishes to break their acquaintance, or Takao’s head or maybe his own head. Takao pouts, but a chuckle or two escapes as he plops himself on the empty space next to Midorima. “Come on Shin-chan don’t look like that. Where’s your sense of romance? I’m wooing you here.”

Midorima’s lips press into a thin line as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Maybe the question we have to ask is where is _your_ sense, Takao.”

“Ouch, that’s mean Shin-chan.” Midorima sniffs then reaches for his book but Takao grabs his wrist to stop him. “Oh come on Shin-chan. Try one!”

“No.” That one word is weighed down by all sorts of admonishments left unsaid but Takao is familiar with them even without Midorima voicing them out. Familiar enough to disregard them at any rate, so he leans in closer, arm slung over the back of the couch, face cocked to the side.

“Come on Shin-chan…just one! You love me right.” Midorima skewers him with a glare but it’s softened by the pink gracing the crest of his cheeks. “Okay, I know you do but come on, it’ll be fun! Oh I know! I’ll leave you alone to read you book after you say one.”

Midorima massages his temple, shooting Takao a frown. “You promise?”

“I do. I’ll let you read for the whole day and I won’t bother you at all.”

“Fine.”

Takao claps his hands and sits back, eagerly waiting for Midorima’s pick-up line, probably a once in a lifetime opportunity thing.

“Urm…” Midorima clears his throat, adjusting his glasses as his eyes dart away. “You…you’re…ah. Oha Asa says that my lifetime lucky item is named Kazunari.”

The silence that follows brings red to Midorima’s fair skin; brows furrowed and lips pulled down to a scowl, he defiantly stares at Takao.

Takao does the absolute worst thing he could have done.

He laughs.

Loudly.

And for quite a while too.

Some part of him knows he should stop, knows that Midorima’s mood is darkening and if he’s pushed to much there will be consequences but it’s just too funny. And sweet. And he really does love Midorima because he’s the only one who can make him laugh like he’s going to die from it but also feel this warm heat spreading across his chest simultaneously.

His laughter is cut when Midorima stands abruptly, book in hand and glares at him. And he knows he’s gone too far, and Midorima’s pride is hurt and he’s not going to get out of this one easily or at all. With a haughty irritated huff, Midorima walks away from the couch and towards the bedroom with his parting words digging up regret in Takao.

“Nooo Shin-chan I’m sorry! Wait, Shin-chan! I don’t want to sleep on the couch tonight!”

The door slamming on him is the only response.


	3. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: possible ooc!kuroko or perv!kuroko either way
> 
> for manjoos@tumblr

It’s rare to see Kagami dressed so formally, which is a pity since he looks quite nice in a suit, especially with his hair slicked back just like Aida-san— ah, Hyuuga-san now, Kuroko reminds himself still unused to the change in name— told him to do. Kagami would be going for an interview along with Aomine as promising new comers in the professional basketball field today, a good opportunity to endear themselves to possible sponsors, as Momoi-san pointed out to both of them when they got the news(and then vehemently complained that they didn’t want to do interviews).

Kagami slips on his coat, the crisp white shirt crinkling as he moves, and Kuroko watches from his viewpoint at the kitchen counter, packing up the food Kagami cooked earlier into the bento. The suit’s well made, Kuroko notes, the cut flattering on Kagami’s build, molding itself around broad shoulders, tapering slightly into a lean waist, the dark slacks highlighting long legs; a huge contrast to Kagami’s usual shirt and pants combo.

Kuroko doesn’t waste the opportunity to admire the build that he can only dream of for himself. Which leads him to thinking about later, when Kagami comes back home. He’ll probably have discarded the coat after the interview, the weather too stuffy for it. 

Blue eyes trail over the white peeking out from gaps of the dark coat, overlapped by a red tie, crooked Kuroko notes. And he thinks of pulling Kagami closer with it just as door closes behind him, tugging at the knot to loosen it until it comes undone, hanging limp around his neck; he’ll pull on one end, watch as it slithers off and flutters to the floor.

Kuroko smiles, almost hearing the muffled thud of the coat sliding out of Kagami’s hands as he runs his hands across the clothed chest, fingers spread but still not enough to span the whole of it. He’ll move to the buttons next, slipping them one by one out of their captivity, exposing smooth warm skin taut against a muscled chest.

His eyes travel lower, the slight shine of the silver buckle against all the dark fabric drawing his eye. His hand twitches from atop the marble counter, imagining already that it’s on Kagami’s belt, easy enough to unfasten. And even the redhead’s pants doesn’t present a challenge, it’s especially easy given all the hands on practice he’s been given in the past.

Once that’s finished he’ll hook his fingers around the waistband, tugging down, eager to expose more skin. Kuroko wonders if Kagami picked the underwear that he’s partial to; the red one, red as wine, Kuroko recalls, with its elastic band an even darker red wrapping around skin a paler shade than the rest of him that often sees the rays of sun. 

And the way the material just _clings_ , like a lover, pressed close and emphasizing certain  _parts_ —

“Kuroko…”

The shorter man makes a small sound, an acknowledgement. Kagami scratches the back of his neck, unsure on how to proceed.

“Well, uh…you’ve been staring at me for a while now. And my face is kind of…up here.” He makes a gesture at face-level. Kuroko only blinks up at him. 

“I was just admiring Kagami-kun. It’s not often I see him all dressed up.”

“Oh.” The redhead awkwardly shifts, clearing his throat to cover his lack of proper response. “I see. I should…uh, get going. Coach is going to get mad at me if I’m late.”

“Hyuuga-san,” Kuroko corrects. “She isn’t our coach anymore.”

Kagami huffs. “I know but it’s confusing sometimes. I’m used to calling her Coach and I mean we already have Hyuuga-sempai.”

“Well she did marry him.” Kuroko puts the lid on the bento and carries it to Kagami. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“Good luck on your interview.”

Kagami makes a pinched face. “It’s gonna be a pain. I don’t know why we should even do it. It’s not like we’re joining the team to look good.”

“It’s part of the job, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko smiles at him, small and placating. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure it’s worth it later.”

“What?”

Kuroko grabs his tie and pulls him down until Kuroko can lean in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll show you exactly what I was thinking about earlier.”

When he releases his grip, Kagami doesn’t pull away, expression dumbfounded with a hint of pink creeping up his face. Kuroko gives him his usual smile and straightens his tie.


End file.
